


To A Wonderful Beginning

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Nervous Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 7 - SugaryIt’s the opening day of the bakery that Magnus and Alec have decided to run together, and Alec can’t help but be nervous about the whole affair.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	To A Wonderful Beginning

Alec paced through the room, fiddling with his suit cuffs as the clock ticked down to the opening.

“Alexander, darling, you need to calm down,” Magnus said from where he was pulling on his jacket, adjusting it accordingly in front of the mirror. Alec paused and looked at Magnus, biting down on his lower lip. 

“I can help it, it’s the opening day! We’ve been for this day for ages and now I just-“

“First of all, stop biting your lip. Only I get to do that.” Magnus turned to Alec, giving him a stern glance, and Alec immediately released his lip. 

Magnus’s face softened and he stepped closer to Alec, cupping his face and leaning in to peck him on the lips. 

“Don’t be so nervous, love,” he said in between kisses. “This bakery is our dream, and it’s finally come true! You just need to let go and enjoy.”

Alec laughed nervously. “I know. It’s just- nerves…”

“Mmhmm.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, and Alec immediately wrapped his arms around Magnus,taking comfort in his warmth. “Is there anything I can do to indulge your nerves?”

“Not now, Magnus,” Alec chided, though a smile broke out on his face. He pulled away, looking into his husband’s eyes. “Just hold my hand through the opening, and I’ll be fine.”

Magnus pecked him on the nose. “I hope so.”

He glanced at the clock, and then took Alec’s hand, pulling him out of the room. “Now come on - there’s only an hour to the opening!”

Alec and Magnus had met in their second year at culinary school, both of them specialising in baking. They’d hit it off immediately, or atleast that’s what they liked to believe. They did have a bit of a rocky start when Magnus had accidentally mixed up his and Alec’s frosting, which led to Alec having a pistachio cake with caramel frosting, which in turn led to a food fight in the class. 

But all of that was soon forgotten, and during their first date in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant, Alec confessed over a quaint dinner that he’d chosen baking because it was a hobby of his ever since he was a kid, and Magnus had told him that he was interested because he loved desserts, and when his parents refused to buy him too many sweets, had begun to make them himself. That night had sparked a romance between the two, until they graduated and had to go through several jobs in large bakeries and restaurants and the like, at which point they’d exchanged engagement rings. A few months later they got married. That was two years ago, and at some point they’d decided to run a bakery together, and now here they were.

The guest of honour that morning was Jia Penhallow, mayor of the town and mother of Alec’s beloved friend, Aline Penhallow. Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand when she cut the ribbon, earning a smattering of applause from the surrounding crowd. Both Magnus and Alec were dressed in modest suits that morning. They needed to handle plenty of desserts that day, and they also needed to look good. This was Magnus’s compromise.

Alec and Magnus were the first to step into the bakery, and Alec couldn’t help but inhale deeply. The bakery - The L&B Bakery, they’d decided to call it - had a rich yellow wallpaper, the colour of raw gold, and the furniture had a modest white and black colour scheme. Jia’s heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she followed them in, and Alec could hear his siblings and their friends’ chatter and laughter from somewhere behind. The bakery smelled like yeast and sugar, like chocolate and cookies and all things sweet. It was perfect.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Jia was offered the honour of being the first to order, and she’d wisely chosen a croissant. It had taken Magnus and Alec several hours the previous day to make them, but it had all been worth it when they saw the look on her face when she took the first bite.

Being the first day, the bakery was loaded with customers, so much that Alec barely had the time to hug his siblings and take their congratulations. The day went by in a blizzard of taking orders and handing them out, moving in between the kitchen and the front to make sure that the display was fully stocked. The only reprieve was lunchtime, during which Alec and Magnus sat back in the kitchen and enjoyed a simple home cooked meal that they had packed for themselves in the morning, though occasionally a customer would pop in and one of them had to run out.

It was hectic. It was nothing like Alec had ever done before, and yet he loved every second of it.

When at last the sign was flipped to ‘close’ and Alec could finally breathe, he shrugged off his jacket and hung it over his arm, walking over to where Magnus was pouring them two chocolate shots into tiny glasses.

Alec laughed as Magnus handed him one, and clinked their glasses together.

“To a wonderful beginning,” Magnus said, and they drank. Warm chocolate poured down Alec’s throat, and he couldn’t help but smile. It had been a wonderful beginning indeed.

“I can’t believe we sold out on our first day,” Alec said a little ruefully. “They didn’t spare us anything to celebrate with.”

Magnus chuckled. “I may have stashed away a few donuts in the back.”

Alec blinked. “You did?!”

Magnus shrugged. “Like you said, we needed to celebrate. And not many people were ordering the donuts anyway.”

“I can’t believe you,” Alec said with a smile, and followed Magnus into the kitchen. Magnus grinned at him, and pulled out a tray of donuts laden with powdered sugar out of the oven - which, by the way, was turned off.

Alec leaned against the counter beside Magnus, taking one of the donuts and biting into it. He could tell immediately that these were of Magnus’s making - they were just the right amount of fluffy and chewy, sweet but not too sweet so as to leave your tooth aching, and the sugar practically melted in Alec’s mouth. Alec’s intuition had nothing to do with the fact that he’d paused to admire Magnus earlier that day when he’d bent to pull the donuts out of the oven. Nothing at all.

“I love your donuts,” Alec said, leaning his head against Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus turned into him, pressing a, he was sure, very sugary kiss into his hair.

“And I love your cookies,” he said. “No one can make them like you, I swear.”

“They’re fine, I guess.” Alec shrugged, and yelped when he felt Magnus nudge him in the ribs.

“Learn to take a compliment, Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said, shooting him a cheeky grin, and Alec couldn’t help but grin back.

They stood in silence for a few moments, eating, and when Alec picked up his second donut, Magnus said,

“You know, I think we ought to get a little one or two.”

Alec frowned. “Children? We’ve only just opened the bakery, though.”

“Not now, of course.” Magnus waved a dismissive hand. “A few months later, after we get used to the bakery… it would be nice to have children.”

Alec softened, and leaned in closer to Magnus. “It would be wonderful, yes.”

He could sense Magnus’s smile, though he couldn’t see it.

He thought about it for a moment - having children, raising them together with Magnus, letting the, run around the bakery while he worked - and his heart hurt with love.

Maybe someday. For now, they had a bakery to run.


End file.
